


Dinner and a movie.

by Annibal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will tries to take Hannibal on a date, but it doesn't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner and a movie.

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to do a fluff fill before I finished my anon fill, which is actually getting longer than I thought it would be (I have not forgotten it's just taking a while to get to the end). 
> 
> I am addicted to filling fluff prompts and I don't know why since Hannibal is probably the least fluffy thing out there.

Will had been hoping to impress Hannibal, it was going to be the first date that he had invited his therapist on, and he wasn’t even sure that Hannibal had understood it was a date. At the time he had mumbled out an invitation to dinner, and then to come back to his house to watch a movie. Hannibal had looked surprised, but still accepted, and now Will wasn’t sure if that was because he just didn’t have a lot of close friends or he was surprised that Will had asked him out. 

The drive had been enjoyable; Hannibal talked to him about the latest case and had seemed fully interested in Wills ideas on it. It made a little hope rise in Wills chest that their date would work out.

He had invited Hannibal out to the best fish and chip shop he knew, he held open the doors and even pulled out Hannibals seat for him. Although it might not have been the fanciest dinner, Will knew good fish and this was it. Even the batter was always thin and fried to a wonderful golden brown; there was nothing better than the crisp bites of fish or the smooth homemade cream of tartar sauce to dip it in. Even the chips were made in house, and were cooked to perfection. 

When they had arrived Will had even ordered the best fish for Hannibal, even though it was a bit expensive for fish and chips, Will knew it would be worth it for the taste. Hannibal had smiled endearingly at him when he had ordered for both of them and had even let Will order his drink.

“Beer goes well with the batter, since they use it in the recipe.” He quickly said before Hannibal could pretest.

Will had watched Hannibal intently, for most part Hannibal had kept up his manners, giving Will interesting dinner conversation on brain mapping instead of anything personal or returning to their earlier conversation about the case. Will really wasn’t sure at all that this was a real date and not just a continuation of their normal conversations.

Hannibal had hardly touched the fish and when Will asked if he liked it, Hannibal just gave him an elusive answer about his stomach being touchy if he ate too much grease, but that the meal was very good. After that Will had tried to finish his off faster, at least he could offer Hannibal some snacks when they got back to his house. 

By the time Will drove them back to his house he was actually actively worried that Hannibal did not understand that this was a date and that in that case the movie would be slightly awkward to sit though. He knew Hannibal liked theatre and opera, but he didn’t know much about them so he had rented Les Misérables, because Bev had told him that it had signing. He had figured even if it was bad Hannibal would have been loosen up from the beer and maybe after Wills careful wooing they could share a few kisses on the couch with the dogs curled around their feet. 

After he opened the door he hoped that maybe if he took Hannibals hand to lead him to the TV room that it would let Hannibal know that this wasn’t just buddies hanging out.

Hannibals hand felt icy and he dropped it the second he took it. 

“Sorry, I just thought since you don’t know my house…” Will didn’t finish the thought, instead taking the icy hand again as he led Hannibal into the room.

“I took a look around it while I was watching your dogs Will; there is no need to lead me.” Hannibals voice sounded amused, but he didn’t pull his hand away instead he let Will let go first and followed behind him. 

“Sorry.” Will found himself apologising again. 

He let go of Hannibals hand and offered Hannibal a seat on the small love seat. Before it seemed like a good idea that they could curl up together on the seat, but now that he saw Hannibal sitting on his ratty love seat in a three piece suit and his jacket still on it felt ridiculous.

“Are you hungry?” He asked quickly, now feeling the need to do something that would allow him to flee the room.

“I am perfectly alright Will, if you would like to start the movie.” 

Hannibal looked up at Will expectantly and Will found himself almost diving for the DVD player so that he didn’t need to look at Hannibal. 

He looked at the movie he had rented and decided against it, instead picking out The Hulk and slipping it in. At least he knew that it was a good movie.

Will seated himself beside Hannibal; the couch wasn’t really large enough for both of them to sit without being pressed together, so he tried to relax as he felt a line of Hannibals body against his own. 

The whole movie Hannibal watched in silence, sometimes looking at Will and smiling to himself. Will once even heard a soft laugh when Hannibal was watching him, and he squirmed uncomfortably pretending not to notice. He just knew that Hannibal was laughing at him for liking this type of movie and he signed in disappointment, he should have stuck with the other one. 

By the time it finished he was actually relieved, although he had fun just being around Hannibal, he knew that he had completely failed at wooing the older man. Will was already thinking about how he should have done more research on the types of things Hannibal was interested in, and he started planning out their next date in his mind. 

He considered offering Hannibal something to drink before taking him home, than decided against it because it was a rather long drive.

“I’ll take you home.” Will offered, although he knew that since he had driven two hours to pick Hannibal up that it was probably what he had been expecting. 

“Thank you, I appreciate that.” Hannibal replied, still watching his every move. 

He took Hannibals hand again as he led him to the car, tossing out casual conversation about his students. Will was glad when he got to the car and had to let go out Hannibals hand to open the door for him, Wills palm was already sweaty from nerves. 

The whole drive back felt much better, Hannibal made amusing conversation, mostly talking about physics and medicals studies. He could tell Hannibal was actually actively trying to keep up a good conversation, and was obviously shying from topics of their work for the FBI. Whenever there were lulls, Hannibal would engage him again, sometimes asking about fishing or what he used to enjoy doing when he was young. 

Although he knew the date had failed Will was laughing and smiling by the time they arrived at Hannibals house. Will got out and walked around the car quickly so that he could open the door for Hannibal. He just smiled up at Will as he slipped out of the seat and started towards the door. Will wasn’t sure if he should walk with him, but hurried after anyways, at least wanting to say good night. 

Hannibal stopped at his door and turned around, he looked down at Will and before Will could do anything, pulled him into a soft kiss. It was only a moment before he felt Hannibal tongue pressing between his lips, and even in his shock Will opened his mouth for the other man. As the kiss deepened he felt like Hannibal was trying to swallow him whole. Hannibals icy fingers brushed against his cheek moving back until they ruffled through his hair.

Will was gasping when Hannibal broke the kiss and he stood there, unable to find a single word. Hannibals fingers were still running through his hair for a moment before slipping back over his cheek, and rubbing over his still wet lips. Even though it was a while before Hannibal dropped his hand down enough to grab Wills neither of them had said a single word. When Hannibal broke the silence he was close enough that Will could still feel his breath on his lips. 

“I apologise, I had not realised this was a date when I brought up the case before dinner. I hope you enjoyed the night as much as I did despite that. I look forward to doing this again.”

Will shivered slightly and squeezed Hannibals hand, leaning forward just enough to steal one more kiss.

"I’m glad. Maybe next time we can do something you would enjoy a little more.” 

Will had to clear his throat as he stood up straight again, breaking the spell between them. 

“I guess I should get going now.” Will said before Hannibal could say anything else to him. 

“Good night Will, and thank you.” 

He didn’t want to let go of Hannibals hands, but he knew that he would just make things weird if he hung out on the porch watching Hannibal go into his house. 

“Good night.” Will let go of the hand and stole one last quick kiss before he hurried back to his car. He didn’t leave until Hannibal shut the door behind him.

Most of the drive home Will debated how long he should wait before he asked Hannibal out again. Would this weekend be too soon?

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for http://hannibalkink.dreamwidth.org/2246.html?thread=4183750
> 
> It's not 100% on, but I tried. the prompt is 
> 
> "In between all the murders and mystery, Will decides to take time out to ask Hannibal out for dinner, but he doesn't tell Hannibal that it's a date. Cue slightly awkward Will trying to be suave and ~gentlemanly by holding doors open/pulling out chairs for Hannibal, but Hannibal seems kind of oblivious that it's a date, at least to Will.
> 
> At the very end, when Will decides his not-date was kind of a failure and is about to leave Hannibal at his doorstep and get back home, Hannibal lets him know he enjoyed the date and Will is kind of stunned and happy (well as happy as sad puppy Will can get) and BAM first kiss."
> 
> I also think that Will would love the Hulk because of what he said in ep 1. I couldn't resist.


End file.
